1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact device which is arranged on the component side of a printed circuitboard and serves for plugs and which, by way of soldered connections, penetrates through openings of the printed circuitboard and electrically and mechanically contacts conductor paths on the rear side of the board, where the countercontacts of the plug, which can be inserted from the soldering side, penetrate through at least one recess in the printed circuitboard, and further relates to a process for the production of the contact device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A contact device disclosed in the German published application No. 33 29 650 is formed by a clip-shaped component which consists of resilient material and whose flanks abut upon one another on a section of its length and accommodate the countercontact of the plug therebetween. The exposed ends of the component are offset on a section of its length and by way of this section penetrate through bores in the printed circuitboard. The exposed ends are designed as soldering plug pins and are electrically and mechanically connected to conductor paths on the printed circuitboard.
In the above known arrangement, it is to be considered disadvantageous that the soldered joints are strained during the respective insertion of the countercontact, so that during repeated plugging the danger of a break in the soldered joint occurs.
As a result of its outer shape, the production of the component is elaborate and therefore costly. Moreover, these components can only be manufactured individually because their production is effected by way of a bending process. The components are therefore unsuitable for an automatic equipment of printed circuitboards.